Not Presume
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: (chapter 5 update!)boboiboy sekarang sudah kelas sepuluh sma,dia tak kan mengira kalau dia akan bertemu dengan kawannya setelah 3 tahun berpisah,mereka bertemu dengan cara yang terkesan unik,bagaimana ceritanya?[FINISH]
1. Meet again with Papa Zola and Gopal

**Hai semuanya, saya adalah author baru disini yang lahir dihari setelah tanggal kelahiran yaya,yap aku ini lahir ditanggal 14 mei** **2001** **jika disesuaikan dengan musim pertama serial boboiboy** **.** **Mungkin kalian mengira aku ini kelas 9 atau 8 kan padahal saya kelas 10,yeay lebih tinggi pendidikannya daripada yaya jika dia 14 tahun*dipukul yaya*(re:salah sendiri ikut-ikutin yaya masuk). Disini pen name saya** **B** **etween I and** **G** **irl. Jadi maaf jika ada kata yang tak dimengerti maupun salah tulis. Langsung baca** **saja** **yaaa!**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy** **©Animonsta**

 **cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **Warning:ooc,mungkin ada typo,humor garing,** **bahasa yang sulit dimengerti,** **dll.**

 **.**

 **Between I and girl persembahkan**

 **~Not Presume~**

.

I hope you like it

.

Chapter 1:Meet again with Papa Zola and Gopal

.

29 juli

.

Akhirnya hari mos terakhirpun selesai,semua murid gembira tak terkecuali Boboiboy dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba ricuh disaat itu.

Ada perbincangan dengan kata seperti"Yuhuuu! Akhirnya selesai hari-hari yang penuh bentakan ini",atau"Yeay! Tak ada tugas mencari lagi",bisa juga"Hah,capek benerlah mos ini",dan"Tenang juga aku setelah ini",memang terdengar seperti itu percakapan dikelas itu.

Tak mau kalah dengan yang lain Boboiboy juga ikut mengkomentari hari-hari mos yang mereka jalani.

"Ya, kalian benar akhirnya dimulai juga pelajaran biasa"ujar Boboiboy dengan nada yang senang.

.

31 juli

.

Boboiboy sedang ada dikelas dan bertanya kepada teman sebangkunya(bukan Gopal) karena murid masih dibiarkan duduk secara acak, lagipula Boboiboy belum melihat Gopal lagi.

"Hey,hari ini pelajaran apa Kasim?"Tanya Boboiboy pada teman sebangkunya yang diketahui bernama Kasim.

"Hmm,kalau tidak salah prakarya, matematika, dan bahasa melayu" jawab Kasim teman sebangku Boboiboy.

"Oh iya,cikgu matematika kita siapa?"Tanya Boboiboy lagi,dia penasaran dan berharap kalau cikgunya itu baik.

"Entahlah,aku lupa dan aku tidak bawa jadwal pula,lagian bentar lagi juga masuk boboiboy"jawab Kasim sekenanya,entah kenapa ucapan Kasim terkabul dan bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Tiba-tiba ada murid berlari masuk ke kelas lalu berhenti terengah-engah.

"Cik-gu da-tang, cik-gu dat-ang"kata murid tersebut,diapun berlari juga dengan murid lain menuju ketempat duduk masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian cikgu berpakaian biru serta jilbabnya datang.

"Hormat, selamat pagi cikgu"perintah Ketua Kelas sementara(karena sementara makanya bukan Yaya).

"Selamat pagi cikgu"kata seluruh murid mengikuti perintah Ketua Kelas sementara tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua,silakan duduk"perintah cikgu tersebut,semua muridpun duduk.

.Skip time

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai Cikgu itupun harus segera mengajar kelas lain,

"Pelajaranku telah selesai murid-murid,belajarlah dirumah ya"kata Cikgu tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Hormat,terima kasih cikgu"perintah Ketua Kelas sementara kepada murid lainnya.

"Terima kasih cikgu"kata murid lain,mengikuti instruksi Ketua Kelas sementara mereka.

"Terima kasih kembali"jawab Cikgu tersebut dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah guru tersebut sudah tak Nampak murid pun mendadak ricuh karena tak ada satupun yang ingat nama Cikgu Matematika mereka.

"Siapa ya cikgu matematika kita?"tanya salah seorang pada temannya yang lain.

"Entah aku tak ingat namanya"jawab salah seorang murid yang tadi diajak bicara.

"Kuharap cikgu ini baik orangnya"kata seseorang diantara percakapan tersebut,begitulah suara murid-murid dikelas itu.

Entah karena murid semakin penasaran atau cikgunya yang tak sabar mengajar,Cikgu Matematika yang ditunggupun tiba dengan pakaian ala Super Hero dengan sabuk yang bertulis P di pinggangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Papa Zola,semua terbelalak kaget termasuk Papa Zola sendiri,karena melihat Boboiboy.

"Kamu ini Boboiboy kah?"Tanya Cikgu Papa setelah berada di depan Boboiboy

"Haduh cikgu ni macam tak kenal saya,iya saya Boboiboy" jawab Boboiboy dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Yuhuuu!Akhirnya jumpa lagi dengan boboiboy"teriak Cikgu Papa dengan logat super heronya.

"Haduh cikgu, kenalkan diri cikgu dulu yang lain belum kenalni!"Kata Boboiboy yang mulai kesal karena sikap cikgu yang satu ini.

"Hehehe,maaf Boboiboy dan aku akan perkenalkan diriku"kata Cikgu Papa dengan nyengir.

"Nama saya ialah Cikgu Papa Zola,musuh kejahatan,kekasih kebenaran"lanjut Cikgu Papa memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya super heronya.

"Eits,Cikgu Papa Zola musuh kejahatan kekasih kebenaran?"tanya salah satu murid.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Cikgu Papa ataupun Cikgu KEBENARAN!"jawab Cikgu Papa dengan gayanya lagi.

"Kenapa Cikgu Papa menjadi cikgu matematika di sma?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"sebenarnya menjadi cikgu matematika adalah cita-cita cikgu sejak tadika lagi"jawab Cikgu Papa dengan mengingat masa sekolah tadikanya

.Flash back of Papa Zola on

"Murid-murid apa cita-cita anda bila besar nanti?"Tanya Cikgu Tadika.

"Saya nak jadi dokter"jawab salah seorang.

"Saya nak jadi angkasawan"jawab yang lainnya,saat Papa Zola kecil mendapat giliran dia berkata seperti ini.

"Saya nak jadi cikgu matematika di sma saya akan tambahkan kebenaran"tentu saja dengan gaya super heronya saat kecil.

Flash back of Papa Zola off

"Dan saya akan kurangkan kejahatan dan membuktikan kebenaran pytagoras dengan sudutnya…"cerita Cikgu Papa panjang lebar.

"Hah,asyik sendiri lagi"ucap Boboiboy,mulai bosan.

"Asyik sendiri!,kebenaran tak pernah asyik sendiri"celoteh Papa Zola dengan gayanya.

"Sudahlah cikgu,ini mau belajar matematika kah atau apa ini?"Ujar seseorang dari belakang Boboiboy,sepertinya Boboiboy tau itu siapa lalu Boboiboy pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan benar saja ada Gopal dibelakang.

"Hoi Gopal,kamu dikelas ini ya!"Kata Boboiboy gembira.

"Oh,hai Boboiboy,aku tak sangka kita bertemu lagi!"Seru Gopal tak kalah gembira.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum pernah menyapaku dikelas sebelum ini! Padahal ini sekelas!"Seru Boboiboy dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?Mereka saja berpakaian sepertimu"jawab Gopal kalem sambil menunjuk sebelah kanan kursinya,Boboiboy pun melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Gopal dan benar saja disana ada para murid yang memakai pakaian sama seperti Boboiboy(tidak semuanya juga sih)bahkan yang perempuan ikut memakai jaket oranye,Boboiboy hanya dapat membuka mulut dan jatuh dari kursi.

"Te-terbaik"kata Boboiboy dengan raut wajah seperti orang pingsan,ternyata dikelas Boboiboy ada peminat berat nih

"Bangun wahai anak muda"kata Cikgu Papa sambil membantu boboiboy bangun.

"Terima kasih Cikgu Papa"kata boboiboy pada Cikgu Papa.

"Sama-sama wahai anak muda,lagipula apa yang sedang kau bincangkan?,mari kita sambung pelajaran"kata Cikgu Papa dengan gaya super heronya,setelah itu dia kedepan dan memulai pelajaran matematika.

"Hati-hati Boboiboy,sepertinya kau akan kalah dari penggemarmu sendiri"kata Gopal dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Awas ya kau Gopal!"Seru Boboiboy dengan nada marah.

"Hehehehehe"kemarahan Boboiboy hanya dibalas tertawa cengengesan oleh Gopal.

" _Sebenarnya aku senang bertemu denganmu Gopal_ "batin Boboiboy,setelah itu kelaspun memperhatikan apa-apa yang dijelaskan oleh Cikgu Papa Zola yang tentunya menggunakan gaya super hero anehnya.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri, tapi di chapter pertama ini hanyalah hayalanku belaka. Sedikit susah ya menulis tokoh Gopal dan Papa Zola, awalnya sih aku hanya seorang silent reader yang suka cerita bergenre romance dan friendship yang pairingnya itu boboiboy x yaya(re:kok curhat). Kuharap kalian suka dengan cerita ini,maaf bila ada yang tidak mengerti bahasaku karena jika aku bicara langsung pasti bahasanya aku campur deh(re:kebanyakan curhat author ini), ups maaf.**

 **Silahkan difav,follow atau review ,gak ada yang maksa kalian kok kecuali jika boboibot nyuruh kalian review :'D(re:curhat lagi ni author)**


	2. Meet Yaya with popularity manner

**Hai lagi semuanya!(re:berisiiiiiiiiiik! Woi), hehehehe**

 **Wah chapter kemarin sangat sedikit ya kurasa,maaf karena tidak puas karena saya masih belajar dan ternyata struktur ceritaku banyak yang kurang paham pastinya,terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia mereview fanficku(re:emang ada?,me:ada lah!) yang strukturnya tidak dimengerti*dipukul sapu oleh reader*,oke aku mau membalas review yang tak punya akun ffn.**

 **Syahfira Angel:terima kasih atas reviewnya,tu chapter 1 sudah aku edit  
**

 **Tita:terima kasih juga atas reviewnya**

 **Bagi yang ingin tau cara Gopal bertemu Boboiboy,silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya yang telah diedit,selamat membaca semua…aduh*dilempar sepatu*.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **Warning:ooc,mungkin ada typo,bahasa sulit dimengerti humor garing,dll.**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl persembahkan**

 **~Not Presume~**

.

I hope you like it

.

Chapter 2 : Meet Yaya with step up manner

.

7 Agustus

Boboiboy POV

Sudah semiggu sejak aku dan Gopal bertemu lagi,hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga dengan cikgu matematika kami yaitu Cikgu Papa Zola.

Aku segera masuk ke kelas dan menyapa Gopal yang sudah ada dikelas sejak awal pagi.

"Hai,Gopal"sapaku kepada Gopal.

"Oh hai, Boboiboy"sapaan balasan dari Gopal terdengar ceria.

"Kau ini sama macam dulu lah,Gopal"ucapku kepada Gopal sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ini juga samalah!"balas Gopal kepadaku.

"Hahahahahaha"kamipun tertawa bersama,setelah itu kami mulai membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari sepak bola sampai rakan super hero kami pun.

.'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

Entah karena aku keasyikan mengobrol dengan Gopal atau waktu memang cepat?, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, beberapa menit kemudian cikgu prakarya kami pun datang. Seperti biasa memberi salam yang diperintahkan Ketua Kelas sementara dan cikgunya membalas dilanjutkan membahas materi.

.'Skip time'

Pelajaran prakarya di kelas kami pun selesai, cikgu yang mengajar pun sudah keluar kelas untuk mengajar di kelas lain.

"Hari ini pertemuan ketiga dengan Cikgu Papa,iyakan Gopal"ucapku kepada Gopal.

"Iya,kau benar Boboiboy"balas Gopal,kami pun menunggu kedatangan Cikgu Papa.

Tak perlu waktu lama kami menunggu,orang yang kami tunggu sudah tiba. Sama seperti cikgu yang lainnya,kami memberi salam dan dibalas oleh cikgu tersebut Cuma bedanya cikgu ini kami panggil dengan sebutan Cikgu KEBENARAN! Yang tentunya meniru gaya ala super heronya.

"Sekarang,kebenaran mau kalian kerjakan latihan"ucap Cikgu Papa dengan gayanya.

"Latihan apa cikgu?"tanyaku kepada Cikgu Papa.

"Silakan kalian kerjakan buku paket uji kompetensi bab I,kalian boleh bertanya dengan teman ataupun cikgu sendiri"jawab Cikgu Papa dengan gayanya,tanpa membuang waktu kami segera mengerjakan apa yang Cikgu Papa bilang tadi.

"Ini hanyalah latihan,saya tidak akan memasukkannya kedalam nilai"lanjut Cikgu Papa,tapi kami masih mengerjakan . Sampai…..

"Cikgu!"semua pun menoleh ke siswi berjilbab oranye dengan garis biru kuning didepan yang duduk diseberangku,memanggil Cikgu Papa.

"Ya,ada apa wahai murid KENENARAN!?"Tanya Cikgu Papa yang gayanya berlebihan.

"Soal Rom A nomor 11 bagaimana caranya cikgu?"jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan siswi tersebut kepada Cikgu Papa,bukan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut Cikgu Papa malah berbalik menghadapku.

"Wahai Boboiboy,kerjakan soal Rom A nomor 11!"ucap Cikgu Papa kepadaku.

"Baik cikgu"jawabku kepada Cikgu Papa,tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi aku mengerjakan yang dibilang kepadaku tadi.

"(xy)x=(x.y)X= "gumamku saat mengerjakan yang disuruh cikgu kepadaku.

"=x2x+x+y2y-y-zz.z=x3x+yy-zz,selesai hei apa ini betul?"tanyaku kepada siswi yang didepanku.

"Biar aku teliti"jawab siswi tersebut.

"Jika dalam kurung didahulukan dulu bias jadi hasil yang dikurung dicari soal yang tepat lalu dikalikan pangkat setelah itu begini lalu begitu"gumam siswi tersebut saat meneliti kerjaanku.

"Ya kau benar,kamu pintar juga ya ternyata"ucap siswi tersebut seperti terkagum dengan jawabanku,entah apa itu.

Tiba-tiba para siswi mulai mendatangiku dan mengucapkan kalimat seperti orang yang terkesan akan sesuatu.

" _siap-siaplah kau Boboiboy,sepertinya dirimu akan ditanyai oleh mereka_ "batinku ,dan benar saja mereka mulai meminta diajari soal yang aku kerjakan tadi.

.

End of Boboiboy POV

.

Yaya POV

Sekarang aku sedang focus dengan apa yang Cikgu Papa bilang yaitu kerjakan buku paket uji kompetensi bab 1.

"Wah,pintar sekali kamu"ucap seseorang dengan tiba-tiba,aku pun menghentikan aktifitas menulisku.

"Wow,kamu hebat ya"ucap seseorang lagi,semakin penasaran aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku,aku melihat hal yang aneh yaitu ada bangku yang dikerumuni para siswi. Mengira yang ada disitu adalah Ying karena kekaguman para siswi tadi,tanpa pikir panjang aku menuju bangku yang dikerumuni para siswi dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ditanyai,betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui kalau itu bukan Ying melainkan Boboiboy.

.

End of Yaya POV

.

Author POV

Boboiboy sedang mengajari para siswi tentang soal yang dia kerjakan tadi.

"Begini lalu menjadi seperti ini….."ucap Boboiboy kepada seseorang yang sedang dia ajari.

"Terima kasih,tak salah aku mengidolakanmu"ucap siswi yang diajari ketika Boboiboy selesai menerangkan,setelah itu siswi tersebut ke tempat duduknya.

" _Mungkin seperti ini ya perasaan Yaya dan Ying saat ditanyai orang banyak,lelah…._ "batin Boboiboy,setelah itu dia mengedarkan pandangannya,dia berhenti mengedarkan pandangan saat bertatapan dengan Yaya.

"Yaya!"panggil Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Boboiboy!"balas Yaya dengan senyumnya juga.

"Aku tak menyadari kalau kita sekelas!"ucap Boboiboy dengan suara yang lebih gembira daripada saat bertemu Gopal.

"Aku juga sama!,kamu ngapain sih?,tak biasanya kamu dikelilingi para siswi seperti ini"jawab Yaya + pertanyaan darinya dengan dengan suara senang,sepertinya dia penasaran juga bingung.

"Aku mengerjakan soal yang Cikgu Papa lempar ke aku,dia yang tanya ke Cikgu Papa"jawab Boboiboy lalu menunjuk siswi berjilbab oranye yang duduk di seberangnya,tentu saja siswi tersebut wajahnya merona.

"Iya,aku mengerti coba aku periksa kerjaanmu, nomor berapa?"ucap Yaya sambil melihat buku pekerjaannya Boboiboy.

"Nomor 11"jawab Boboiboy,setelah itu Yaya mulai memeriksa pekerjaannya Boboiboy.

"Iya,ini benar"ucap Yaya setelah memeriksa kerjaannya Boboiboy.

"Wahai para murid,apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi!?"ucap Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang kaget.

"Belum!"jawab para siswi yang mengelilingi Boboiboy serempak.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!"ucap Cikgu Papa sambil berkeliling lagi.

"Sepertinya kau kesusahan ya,mengajari mereka"ucap Yaya kepada Boboiboy.

"Sepertinya begitu"jawab Boboiboy.

"Mau aku bantu?"tawar Yaya.

"Dengan senang hati Nona Pintar"jawab Boboiboy ,setelah itu Yaya duduk disamping Boboiboy.

" _Gopal kemana?_ "batin Boboiboy karena tadi disampingnya itu Gopal sekarang Yaya,Boboiboy pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Gopal yang menuju ke ambang pintu.

" _Oh keluar kelas,mungkin mau buang air_ "batin Boboiboy lagi.

"Boboiboy"panggil Yaya pelan.

"Ya,ada apa?"tanya Boboiboy kepada Yaya.

"Sebelum itu kamu bilang kepada mereka."jawab Yaya.

"Oh iya,hampir lupa,Yaya kan mau membantuku"batin Boboiboy merutuki diri sendiri.

"Kalian semua jangan sebal,kesal,ataupun marah ini rakan super heroku,sekarang dia mau membantuku mengajari kalian,jika aku sedang ngajari seseorang ke Yaya,ya tetapi jika aku dan Yaya masih ngajari seseorang ya ngantri kalau begitu."ucap Boboiboy kepada para siswi dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari mereka,setelah itu Boboiboy dan Yaya mengajari para siswi serta para siswa yang mulai berdatangan.

Jika dilihat Boboiboy lebih banyak mengajari para siswi daripada para siswa,Yaya juga sama tapi terbalik. Eits,bukannya tadi Boboiboy sudah mengatakan kalau Yaya mau membantunya kepada para siswi kenapa lebih banyak para siswa. Sepertinya mereka milih-milih idola,entahlaaaaaaah…

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **Yeay selesai juga chapter 2:Meet Yaya with popularity manner**

 **Chapter 2 ini benar-benar dari pengalaman pribadi kecuali bagian bertemu dengan Yaya,yang lainnya itu nyata dikerumuni chek,dibantu chek,dipilih-pilih chek.(re:wah bertemu Yaya dengan popularitas,ya?)oke aku punya teka-teki soal chapter selanjutnya,yang menang boleh masukkan OC-nya saat menjawab,mulai soalannya.**

 **selanjutnya,siapa yang Boboiboy temui lagi?**

 **a. Adudu**

 **b. Ying**

 **c. Fang**

 **d. Probe**

 **Boboiboy akan bertemu dengannya?**

 **a. Berangkat sekolah**

 **b. Waktu senggang antara pulang dan pramuka**

 **c. Pulang sekolah**

 **d. Hari libur**

 **Boboiboy akan berbicara dengannya?**

 **a. Lab komputer**

 **b. Kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam**

 **c. Kelas Boboiboy**

 **d. Burgeriak**

 **oke soal teka-teki selesai hanya 2 orang pertama yang benar aku masukkan OC-nya,so I want you to fav,follow,and in the end review please(re:terlalu gaya,sok inggris).**


	3. Meet Fang in Laboratory Computer

**Hai lagi semua,uhuk!(re:kenapa sakit ya author,me:iya batuk beberapa hari yang lalu,re:cepat sembuh ya)**

 **Kali ini saya akan update chapter 3 dengan judul Meet Fang in Laboratory Computer,sebelum itu saya berterima kasih pada yang sudah mereview fanficku yang aku pikirkan sekarang mugkin judul gak ada yang nyambung dengan cerita*jleb *(semua character Boboiboy pingsan)ya,mungkin bukan bagian pertemuannya tapi bagian pergerakan karakter di setiap chapter,waktunya balas review.**

 **Tita:terima kasih ya,maaf kamu hanya betul 1/3 nya tapi taka pa aku masukkan salah satunya.(me:karena yang menjawab teka-teki Cuma 2,hahaha)**

 **Nikenraya:kamu tak ada nama oc saat menjawab,ambil namamu boleh ya.*rampas nama*(re:udahlah lagi pula sakit tu author)**

 **Kurasa sudah cukup,chapter ini aku jadikan berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya dan naikin rating menjadi T,maaf karena ini ada unsur yang mungkin mendekati genre romance. Maaf untuk readers umur 13 kurang. Langsung aja!.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **Warning:ooc,mungkin ada typo,bahasa sulit dimengerti humor garing,dll.**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl persembahkan**

 **~Not Presume~**

.

I hope you like it

.

Chapter 3 : Meet Fang in Laboratory Computer

.

Sudah sekitar seminggu sejak Boboiboy bertemu Yaya,sekarang dia ada di lorong sekolah menuju untuk mengisi senggang waktu. Karena sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah tetapi hari ini ada kegiatan pramuka/gerakan kepanduan,lagipula Rumahnya Boboiboy dari sekolahnya cukup jauh.

"Hah,lebih baik kemana ya untuk mengisi senggang waktu?"ucap Boboiboy,awalnya dia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Hm,ngajak Gopal dia si tukang makan,terus ngapain ya. Ah iya ke Laboratorium Komputer aja,disanakan aku bisa bebas memainkan komputer!"gumam boboiboy senang,tau apa yang ia ingin lakukan,"lebih baik aku cepat kesana."

Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya,dalam perjalanannya menuju Lab dia bertemu dengan Yaya yang berbicara dengan seseorang bertudung putih dengan seragam SMAnya.

"Aku dengar kalian sudah saling bertemu lagi"ucap seseorang di samping Yaya.

"Iya kami sudah bertemu lagi,meski rasanya sedikit aneh"jawab Yaya.

"Aneh kenapa?,kamu suka dia ya?,aku tak percaya kau suka pada rekanmu sendiri."

"Bukannya begitu Tafa, dia membuatku kangen pada teman lamaku"balas Yaya.

"Heleh,mengelak dah tu. Akui sajalah Yaya,mungkin kau benar-benar suka padanya"ucap seseorang yang diketahui bernama Tafa,dengan perkataan ingin mendapat pengakuan dari Yaya.

"Yah mungkin saja,aku suka dia"ucap Yaya cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya,menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

"Hah,apa yang kamu bilang?"ucap Tafa tak mendengarkan perkataan Yaya.

"Tak apa, Tafa"ucap Yaya pada Tafa" _fuh,ternyata Tafa tak mendengar ucapanku tadi_ "batinnya.

"Yaya!"panggil Boboiboy.

"Lagi dibicarakan,orang yang dibicarakan malah datang,bye Yaya!"ucap Tafa dengan berlari.

"Bye Tafa."

"Kalian tadi bicarakan apa sih?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Itu hal yang tak penting Boboiboy,omong-omong kamu mau kemana ini,kan bukan jalan untuk pulang sekolah"jawab Yaya

"Kau lupakah,hari ini ada pramuka males mau pulang saat ini lalu kembali kesini,nguras tenaga,lagipula aku mau ke Lab Komputer."

"Benar juga,aku hampir lupa,aku boleh ikut sekalian Boboiboy,ingin cari informasi aku"ucap Yaya.

"Silahkan saja"jawab Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu ayo"ucap Yaya dengan menarik tangannya Boboiboy.

"eeeh"suara Boboiboy seperti orang yang berteriak tapi dengan volume yang rendah" _kenapa Yaya menarikku?_ "battinnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama mereka berjalan dengan Boboiboy masih ditarik dengan Yaya,mereka sampai di depan .

"Sudah sampai Boboiboy!"ucap Yaya pada Boboiboy,tapi tak ada respon darinya,"ada apa?".

Pertanyaan Yaya hanya dibalas melihat tangan oleh Boboiboy,Yaya pun melihat apa yang dilihat Boboiboy.

"Eh,maaf gak sengaja"ucap Yaya cepat melepaskan tarikannya pada Boboiboy.

" _Terlalu semangat ya,Yaya ini sampai menarikku segala_ "batin Boboiboy,"Yaya,ayo masuk"mereka segera memasuki Lab tersebut.

Sebelum itu mereka minta ijin dulu dengan penjaga Lab tersebut.

"Pak San,boleh kami memakai lab ini?"tanya Boboiboy pada penjaga lab tersebut.

"Silahkan saja"jawab penjaga tersebut yang diketahui bernama Pak San

Didalam Lab mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling depan dan menyalakan komputer didepan mereka.

"Begitu ya ,aku sudah paham terima kasih ya,meskipun kamu jarang sekali bicaranya"ucap seorang laki-laki kira-kira dua kursi dari Boboiboy.

"Hn"balas orang yang diajak bicara laki-laki tersebut singkat,Boboiboy dan Yaya menoleh kesamping dan menemukan rekan mereka disana,Fang.

"Fang!"teriak Yaya,karena tau kalau Boboiboy yang menyapa Fang akan terjadi perdebatan antara mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"ucap Fang singkat menoleh kesamping dan terkejut menemukan Boboiboy dan Yaya disana.

"Ya sudah,Nikenraya mau pulang dulu ya kak,bye!"tanpa menunggu balasan si pengendali bayang orang tersebut langsung keluar dari lab.

"Siapa dia Fang?"Tanya Yaya.

"Hanya seorang sepupuku,Nikenraya"balas Fang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Punya sepupu ternyata ya,si kepala landak. Kirain gak punya keluarga"ucap Boboiboy yang tadinya diam sekarang ikut bicara.

"Kamu bilang apa topi dinosaurus!,gak punya keluarga ,aku punya keluarga jauh"balas Fang,menatap geram pada Boboiboy.

"Jauh-jauh tapi tak ada kunjungan dari keluarga sendiri"ucap Boboiboy.

"Daripada dekat-dekat tapi tak pernah mengurusi diri sendiri"ketus Fang.

"Aku ngurusi diriku sendiri tau!"

"Oh ya,tadi saudaraku yang bernama Nikenraya itu apa!,dia mengunjungiku kan"

"Ha, tapi itu disekolah bukan di rumah"

"Sudah cukup!"teriak Yaya menghentikan pertikaian Boboiboy dan Fang"Kita kesini untuk mengisi senggang waktu bukan untuk berdebat".

"Dia yang mulai duluan"ucap Boboiboy.

"Jangan ngawur,kau yang mulai duluan"balas Fang.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah nanti kita kena bentak lagi"ucap Fang akhirnya mengalah,bukan tanpa alasan dia benci teriakan.

"Heh,tak ada guna aku berdebat denganmu"balas Boboiboy

Setelah itu terdengar pintu terbuka dan terlihat disana para siswi melihat Boboiboy dan Fang saling tatap pandang.  
"Hey semua lihat si Fang,aku yakin dia menang"ucap salah satu siswi.

"Mana mungkin,Boboiboy pasti menang!"balas yang lain.

"Hah mereka selesai,malah penggemar yang mulai ricuh"desah Yaya pelan.

Boboiboy menutup matanya dengan kepalanya terdorong ke bawah*seperti membungkuk*setelah mendengar ocehan penggemarnya juga Fang.

"Yeay,Fang menang!"ucap siswi penggemar Fang.

"Aku dan Fang bukan sedang memainkan sebuah permainan,tadi kami bicara"ucap Boboiboy.

"Kirain apa,fuh tak ada menang kalah itu berarti Boboiboy menang dalam berbicara"ucap siswi penggemar Boboiboy.

"Tapi tadi Fang me-"

"Daripada kalian ribut lebih baik masuk untuk mengisi senggang waktu kita"ucap Yaya,memotong perkataan penggemar Fang.  
"Yaya juga ada disini ya"ucap siswi penggemar Boboiboy.

"Iya,sudahlah ayo masuk"

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke Lab dengan perasaan duka cita. Ups salah,dengan senang hati maksudnya. Mereka pun duduk sedikit jauh dari Fang maupun Boboiboy,karena tau kalau Yaya ada maka siaplah dengan amukannya yang mengerikan saat mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

" _sepertinya kita tetap menjadi rival ya,Fang_ "batin Boboiboy,mengira para siswi masuk karena mereka berdua,Boboiboy dan Fang. Memang sedikit benar.

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **Author:selesai juga ni,chapter 3 hanya dalam waktu 1 hari yaitu hari ini,uhuk*mengelus dada*.**

 **Readers:author kenapa terasa lain ni chapter?.**

 **Author:kan sudah dibilang aku menyajikannya secara berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya.**

 **My friend:hey kenapa kau masukkan adegan aku menarikmu.**

 **Author:tak ada apa-apa,he apa ini huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!*dikejar teman sendiri*.**

 **My Friend:dasar kau!,aku kan jadi malu.**

 **Readers:kurasa author ini berbeda,dichapter ini.**

 **Author:uhuk,minta bantuan kalian chapter depan!*dikejar lagi***

 **Boboiboy:kurasa dia kesulitan ya sudah,semuanya sudah siapkah*semuanya ,mengangguk*.**

 **All character:review please!**


	4. Meet Ying with Fang

**Hai para reader,**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kesalahan beberapa kata chapter lalu,sehingga saya mengeditnya. Saya juga berterima kasih pada Chikita466 dan Tita sebagai pereview setiap chapter sehingga mengetahui kesalahanku dalam menulis cerita. Saatnya balas review!**

 **Nikenraya:ini sudah dilanjutkan.**

 **Tita:maaf ya kalau bingung,sebenarnya aku sudah tulis tetapi seperti terhapus otomatis.**

 **Sudah cukup membalasnya,saya juga merasa kagum dengan para pembaca malaysia yang bisa mengerti bahasaku,hebat bener langsung aja!**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **Warning:ooc,mungkin ada typo,humor garing,bahasa yang sulit dimengerti,dll.**

 **.**

 **Between I and girl persembahkan**

 **~Not Presume~**

.

I hope you like it

.

Chapter 4:Meet Ying with Fang

.

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Boboiboy bertemu lagi dengan Fang,tentu saja mereka masih menjadi Rival sampai sekarang tapi terkadang mereka juga bicara ringan.

"Hm Yaya,ini ada pramuka kan nanti?"Tanya Boboiboy,sekarang mereka mau ke Lab Komputer untuk mengisi senggang waktu.

"Iya Boboiboy,emangnya kamu gak dengar pengumuman tadi?"jawab Yaya disertai pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi"jawab Boboiboy.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya?"Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Hanya memastikan"jawab Boboiboy santai.

"Dasar pelupa"ejek Yaya.

"Daripada kau,sang pengancam"balas Boboiboy terhadap ucapan Yaya.

"APA KAU BILANG!?"bentak Yaya dengan gerakan yang membuat siapa saja takut,apalagi mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Eeeh,tak ada apa-apa Yaya"ucap Boboiboy cepat setelah mendengar bentakan dari Yaya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"ucap Yaya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lab Komputer tapi sebelum masuk seseorang keluar dari Lab itu.

"Hai Fang"sapa Boboiboy kepada seseorang yang keluar yang ternyata Fang. Terkadang dia menyapa dan berbicara tanpa perdebatan antara keduanya.

"Apa kau lihat Ying?"bukan membalas sapaan Boboiboy,Fang malah bertanya.

"Hah Ying,APA DIA SEKOLAH DISINIKAAAAAAAH!"teriak Yaya terkejut den membuat semua menutup telinganya masing-masing.

"Kau terlalu hiperbola Yaya"komentar Boboiboy.

"Memangnya aku suka bola?"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Sepertinya kalian tak melihatnya,ya sudah aku cari dulu ya"ucap Fang yang langsung berlari.

"Hey Fang,tunggu!"ucap Boboiboy sambil mengejar Fang.

"Boboiboy,tunggu aku!"sama halnya dengan Yaya.

.

"Boboiboy,kenapa kita kejar Fang?"Tanya Yaya setelah sampai disamping Boboiboy.

"Tadi dia bilang Ying kan,mungkin saja dia sudah bertemu Ying"jawab Boboiboy sambil berlari.

Mereka melihat Fang yang terus berlari sambil melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri,tetapi di suatu tempat Boboiboy berhenti meskipun Fang masih berlari.

"Kenapa berhenti Boboiboy"Tanya Yaya.

"Hm,aku kira dia akan masuk ke ruang ini"jawab Boboiboy dengan melihat ke ruang yang sebenarnya adalah Ruang Musik.

"Ruang Musik?, jangan terlalu berharap deh!"

"Ya sudah,lebih baik kita kejar dia"ucap Boboiboy sambil berlari dan disusul oleh Yaya.

Mereka mengikuti Fang yang masih berlari,tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia masuk ke ruang yang dipenuhi buku.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke Perpustakaan?"Tanya Boboiboy yang masih berlari.

"Mau cari referensi kali,atau Ying ada disana?"balas Yaya yang berlari juga.

"Lebih baik kita cepat kesana saja Yaya"ucap Boboiboy mempercepat larinya.

"Bisa lebih pelan Boboiboy"komentar Yaya pada Boboiboy.

Mereka pun memasuki Perpustakaan tersebut dan mencari Fang yang sudah tertutupi oleh para rak buku.

"Kamu disini ternyata"ucap seseorang dibalik rak buku.

"Eh,baru mau cari kamu malah kamunya dating"balas seseorang yang diajak bicara.

"Sepertinya ini suara mereka"ucap Boboiboy.

"Iya,sepertinya dibalik situ Boboiboy"ucap Yaya dengan menunjukkan rak buku yang panjang dan besar.

"Ayo kita teliti"ucap Boboiboy menuju tempat tersebut dengan Yaya.

Sesampainya disana,mereka menemukan Ying dan Fang sedang bicara. Tentu saja Yaya tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak senang.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya Ying"ucap Fang pada Ying.

"Cukup rumit desainnya,tapi aku yakin bisa membuatnya"jawab Ying.

"Ying!"panggil Yaya yang menghampirinya.

Ying langsung membulatkan mata melihat siapa yang menghampirinya"Yaya!"ucapnya senang.

"Kita akhirnya bertemu lagi ya,Ying"ucap Yaya mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku akan berkata hal yang sama jika kau tak mengucapkannya tadi"ucap Ying dan mendapat tawaan dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam mata pelajaran.

"Kalian ngapain sih kok berduaan,pacaran ya"goda Boboiboy yang baru saja sampai di depan mereka pada Ying.

"Tidak kami hanya mengerjakan tugas"jawab Ying.

"Belum"gumam Fang yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa,kerja kelompok?"Tanya Yaya.

"Iya Yaya"jawab Ying.  
"Ya sudah kami mau kembali ke Lab dulu ya"ucap Boboiboy membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Aku mau kembali juga Boboiboy,Bye Ying dan Fang"ucap Yaya mengikuti Boboiboy.

"Bye Yaya"balas Ying.

.

"Tak apa Boboiboy jika kamu mau kembali ke lab"ucap Yaya setelah sampai di samping Boboiboy.

"Jika kamu mau masih disana terserahmu itu"balas Boboiboy.

"Aku lebih memilih mencari informasi secara lebih luas saja"ucap Yaya dan langsung dimengerti oleh Boboiboy karena tak ada jawaban darinya.

" _Aku tak menyangka Yaya akan sesenang tadi saat bertemu dengan Ying,bahkan dia Hiperbola juga_ "batin Boboiboy

" _ternyata mengejar Fang ada manfaatnya juga Boboiboy,meski lelah akhirnya aku berhasil bertemu dengan Ying_ "batin Yaya,dan mereka melanjutkan kembali ke lab tanpa perbincangan antara keduanya.

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **Maaf pendek author sedang pusing mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang sedikit tapi kesulitannya bikin pusing. ya sudah sekarang aku tak mau berlama-lama,so review please! Between I and Girl**


	5. Meeting on Tok Aba Kokotiam

**Hai semuanya!,**

 **Hari sabtu lalu,organisasi sekolah di kotaku mengadakan sepeda hias dan santai sehingga bisa melepas pusing sebelum akhir November. Karena akhir nanti sekolah mengadakan UAS 1 praktek!(re:hah!,terus cerita ini bagaimana?)tenang aja ini chapter terakhir dan aku buat sedikit santai meskipun bagian terakhir tak disangka. Waktu balas review!**

 **KagamineRin:Hm,pairing ya. Sepertinya aku jadikan selipan cerita deh,pikir sendiri aja aku hanya mau menceritakan apa yang aku alami tanpa ada yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa yang tau.**

 **Nikenraya:Aku usahakan itu.**

 **Tita:pertama,Ying tak tau kalau Fang suka dia. Kedua,kasus mereka bertemu karena tugas kelompok yang aku jadikan flash back disini. Dichapter ini semuanya saling bertemu, dan Fang juga Ying beda kelas dengan yang lain.**

 **Oke,baca yang santai saja ya.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios**

 **Cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **Warning:ooc,mungkin ada typo,humor garing,bahasa yang sulit dimengerti,dll.**

 **.**

 **Between I and girl persembahkan**

 **~Not Presume~**

.

I hope you like it

.

Chapter 5/Ending:Meeting on Tok Aba Kokotiam

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu lewat beberapa hari setelah Boboiboy bertemu Ying,jadi sekolah libur dan Boboiboy membantu Atoknya berjualan dikedai.

"Ochobot"panggil Boboiboy pada Ochobot,robot kesayangannya.

"Ya Boboiboy"jawab Ochobot,sang robot.

"Apa menurutmu nanti kawan-kawan kesini?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Entahlah,sebagai robot tak bisa memprediksi masa depan kan"jawab Ochobot malas.

"Bukannya ada alat yang bisa memprediksikan perasaan?"

"Dihayalanmu mungkin"ejek Ochobot dan hanya dibalas desahan dari Boboiboy yang sedang membersihkan meja counter.

Entah karena Boboiboy yang mulai pesimis atau teman-temannya yang pada optimis,datang dari berbagai arah. Yaya yang datang dari kanan,Gopal yang datang dari depan,dan Fang juga Ying yang sama-sama datang dari kiri.

"Kalian datang,kirain tak datang"ucap Ochobot dan mereka pun duduk juga Boboiboy yang duduk di antara Gopal dan Yaya.

"Hai Boboiboy"sapa Gopal pada teman terbaiknya.

"Hai Gopal"balas Boboiboy.

"Hai Fang,hai Ying"sapa Gopal pada yang lainnya.

"Hai juga"balas Ying.

"Hn"hanya itu kata yang keluar dari Fang.

"Kenapa aku juga tak di-eh,Gopal"perkataan Yaya terpotong melihat siapa yang menyapa Temanya yang sudah bertemu lagi.

"Ha-eh,YAYA!"sapaan Gopal terpotong melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut Gopal?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau juga Yaya"Tanya Ying.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Gopal disini"jawab Yaya.

"Aku mengira Yaya-nya sibuk"jawab Gopal.

"Perkataanmu seperti sudah bertemu lagi dengan Yaya saja"ucap Ying.

"Memang"jawab Gopal.

"Kapan?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Saat kau dikerumuni para siswi saat itu"

Flash back of Gopal on

Saat ini Boboiboy sedang mengajari para siswi.

"Seperti ini lalu seperti itu"ucap Boboiboy pada seorang siswi.

"Terima kasih,tak salah aku mengidolakanmu"ucap siswi tersebut.

" _Sepertinya Boboiboy tambah popular nih_ "batin Gopal.

"Yaya!"panggil Boboiboy tiba-tiba yang membuat lamunan Gopal pecah.

" _Hm,ada Yaya mungkin mau membantu Boboiboy. Uh tak tahan buang air_ "batin Gopal yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

Flash back of Gopal off

"Oh sepertinya kau diluar dugaan ya,Boboiboy"ucap Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Lalu kau bertemu dengan Ying,bagaimana ceritanya?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kami bertemu karena tugas kelompok"jawab Ying.

Flash back of Fang and Ying on

Saat ini adalah kelasnya Ying mendapat tugas kelompok dari guru bahasa melayu mereka.

"Murid-murid,cikgu akan membagikan kelompok silahkan ambil salah satu kertas"ucap cikgu bahasa melayu pada murid-murid,setelah itu mereka mulai mengambil kertas yang disediakan.

"Empat"ucap Ying melihat isi kertasnya.

"Nah,untuk yang mendapat angka 1 duduk di paling depan bagian kiri,2 dikanannya,3 dikanannya lagi,4 duduk dipaling depan bagian kanan,5 dibelakang 1,6 dibelakang 2,7 dibelakang 3,8 dibelakang 4"ucap cikgu tersebut memberi instruksi pada murid-murid.

"Sekarang,kalian tulis anggota kelompok kalian dan dikumpulkan"lanjut cikgu tersebut,Ying pun segera menulis anggota kelompoknya.

"Kalian siapa?satu-persatu ya"Tanya Ying.

"Anggia"jawab seseorang empunya nama tersebut.

"Yusa"jawab yang lain.

"Hei kau siapa?"Tanya Anggia pada pemuda berambut raven.

"Dia bilang kau siapa?"ucap Yusa melanjutkan pertanyaan Anggia,tapi tak ada respon darinya.

Ying sudah tak tahan untuk melihat kedepan mencari tau siapa anggota keempat.

"Hey,bisa enggak kamu menye-eh,Fang"ucapan Ying terpotong,karena anggota keempat adalah Fang.

Fang pun menoleh dan menemukan Ying disana,author tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya."Ying!"

Flash back of Fang and Ying off

"Kira-kira seperti itulah"ucap Fang.

"Oh iya,saat itu kau berlari kenapa?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Itu karena tugas"jawab Fang dan mendapat suara 'oh' dari Boboiboy.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau bertemu Gopal bagaimana?"Tanya Ying.

"Saat pertama pelajaran matematika"jawab Boboiboy.

"Cikgu matematika kelasmu Cikgu Papa kan?"Tanya Ying lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Boboiboy.

"Sudah kuduga,kalau Yaya?"Tanya Fang.

"Seperti yang diceritakan Gopal tadi"ucap Boboiboy sambil meminum ice chocolate saat yang lain tengah bercerita.

"Apa saat tugas kelompok itu,para siswi menatap tajam padamu Ying?"Tanya Yaya mulai khawatir.

"Entahlah,tapi aku mendengar banyak desahan saat itu"jawab Ying santai.

"Ukh"Yaya sulit membicarakan apa yang dia pikirkan," _kalau yang didengar Ying hanya desahan,mungkin dia juga ditatap tajam oleh fansgirl_ _nya_ _Fang._ "

Yaya pun meminum ice chocolate nya yang dipesan sebelumnya,semakin lama dia semakin pusing memikirkan Ying. Yang lainnya juga memeinum pesanan masing-masing dan mengobrol tentang sesuatu.

"Muahahahaha!"tawa seseorang membuat obrolan mereka berhenti.

"Suara tawa siapa itu!"ucap Boboiboy tegas.

"Itu suara aku!"ucap seseorang yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Adudu!"ucap semua bersamaan.

"Probe,keluar sekarang!"ucap seseorang yang diketahui ternyata alien kubus bermuka hijau bernama Adudu.

"I-ya,In-cik Bos"ucap Probe,sang robot. Terputus-putus karena dalam mode Mega Probe yang mengangkat robot kapal angkasa milik Adudu(re:hah!?,me:beneran.)

"Hah!?"Gopal pun bermuka tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin ini"ucap Boboiboy menahan terkejutannya.

"Hmph!,woi Adudu kau lihat tidak kalau ini terbalik?"ucap Fang menahan tawa.

"Hah!?,terbalik?"ucap Adudu menoleh kebelakang dan hanya membuka mulut lebar-lebar,siap memotong kertas (?).

"Hmph!,terbaik!"ucap Yaya melihat tingkah Adudu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan yang penting,siap-siap Probe!"ucap Adudu yang membuat Probe mengambil sikap bersiap-siap.

"Heleh,kami pun juga siap ni"ucap Boboiboy yang membuat semua rakan super heronya mengambil sikap siap siaga dan kalian tahu sendiri selanjutnya akan terjadi apa,karena author bingung mau buat ending yang bagaimana?

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **Kenapa akhirannya seperti ini,entah kepikiran yang endingnya beginian. Aku mau cocokkan cerita ini sama dunia nyataku ni. Pertama,guru matematika disekolahku mudah membuat suasana humor makanya disini cikgu matematikanya Papa Zola. Kedua,dikerumuni para siswi jika ada pertanyaan yang mereka tak mengerti. Ketiga,pernah ditarik siswi dan bersama-sama menggunakan lab. Keempat,pernah ditanya kelas lain tentang seorang siswi. Sekarang aku punya 5 ide cerita ni sehingga bingung mau buat yang mana dulu dan aku akan memberitaukan judul ide nya. Pertama,prekuel cerita ini yang mungkin one shoot berjudul See You Again. Kedua,berjudul Getting Back Your's Memories yang berchapter. Ketiga,sekuel cerita Fanfiction? Dari kisedai16 yang aku bingungkan apa dah selesai apa belum berjudul Live After Read Fanfiction yang masih bimbang antara berchapter dengan one shoot. Keempat,cerita one shoot berjudul** **Miss Because Of You. Silahkan request ceritanya,oh iya kalian ingin tau ide cerita kelima kan,sebenarnya itu sekuel dari Getting Back Your's Memories yang berjudul To Be A Single. Terima kasih bagi yang telah fav,follow,dan review cerita ini. Yang terakhir,review please! Sang Betweener minta maaf bila ada kesalahan dicerita maupun didunia.**


End file.
